


Чисто семейное видео

by Cammia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn Video, Romance, Video Cameras
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Когда увлечение мужа становится отодвигает на второй план семейную жизнь, Роджер решает стать частью этого увлечения.
Relationships: Майкл/Роджер
Kudos: 2





	Чисто семейное видео

На свадебной церемонии дядя Джерри, пьяно дыша Роджеру в ухо смесью из красного вина и шампанского, прошептал: 

— Ты наслаждайся, все равно это скоро все полетит кувырком. — Дядя Джерри обвел широким жестом свадебный зал, столы с ослепительно-белыми скатертями (черт, надо было все же брать оттенка айвори), увядшие к вечеру букеты и веселых, уже нетрезвых гостей, в кругу которых был и новоиспеченный муж Роджера. — Так всегда бывает, даже у вас, педиков. Третий лишний, понимаешь? Будь настороже. У-ушки на макушке. 

Роджер послушно кивал, морщился от тяжести повисшего на нем дяди Джерри, смотрел на своего прекрасного мужа, серьезно танцующего с восьмилетней племянницей и думал, что их-то точно ничего не разлучит. В паре, которую друзья с завистливым придыханием называют идеальной, у которой свадьба в центральной библиотеке и тысяча белых роз прямо из Голландии, третьему места нет. 

Так думал Роджер, пока однажды вечером, вернувшись домой, не увидел ее прямо в их гостиной, на диване в стиле жуи, который он с таким трудом урвал на антикварной выставке. Она выглядела так безобидно, что Роджер даже не почуял угрозу. Подумал только, сколько она стоит. 

— Ого... — сказал он. 

Майк довольно кивнул. 

— Новинка, только что вышла, не смог устоять. 

Он назвал марку, но Роджер не разобрал. Джи-что-то-там. Все равно она скоро превратилась просто в Джину. Огромная, черная, блестящая словно лаковый ботинок, камера, заменившая Майку собственный взгляд на мир. 

Все началось невинно: любительские съемки, бесконечные записи праздников или дружеских встреч. Часы, проведённые за обработкой файлов, покупка новой программы, недешевой, но пусть. У Роджера тоже было свое маленькое хобби — антиквариат. И небольшие карманные деньги, которые он тратил на эту маленькую радость — ладно, не такие уж небольшие. И время, которое он проводил отдельно от Майка — поездки по антикварным магазинам, упорные поиски жемчужин среди старого хлама, встречи с теми, кто горел той же страстью, которую Майк, увы, не смог разделить. Да, все это было. Но Роджер никогда не вступал в отношения с антикварным столиком из ореха или дубовым гарнитуром. Сказать по правде, его интерес к новому приобретению гас очень быстро. И он в глубине души полагал, что так будет и с Джиной. 

Но чёртова камера захватила все внимание Майка. Она стала третьим членом семьи, который отправлялся с ними на все прогулки, на семейные праздники к родственникам, коих что у Майка, что у Роджера было немало. На дружеские посиделки. На мальчишник Бена, общего друга. В отпуск на Гавайи. На бар-мицву сына Шерон — бывшей одноклассницы Роджера. Результатом каждой совместной поездки становился небольшой фильм — очень неплохой, надо сказать. 

В первый раз это было забавно. Роджер даже ощутил гордость за супруга (вообще, оказалось, что один из плюсов брака — в том, что заслуги обоих делятся на двоих, и гордиться можно не только за себя). Во второй раз было то же самое. Но к десятому видео ситуация стала напрягать. 

— Что в этом такого? — спросил Майк в ответ на претензии Роджера (надо сказать, чересчур бурные). — У многих есть хобби! 

— Не все ставят его на первое место! 

Роджер считал, что у него есть право злиться: он попросил Катрин закрыть магазин, чтобы удрать домой пораньше и устроить романтический ужин с не менее романтическим продолжением. Но все, что получил, — горячий, но до обидного одинокий поцелуй и мужа, засевшего в своей студии. В нее превратилась пристройка, до этого служившая Роджеру домашним складом для антиквариата. И это еще казалось ему хорошей идеей! 

— Но я обещал Симмонсам закончить ролик к завтрашнему... 

— Симмонсы живут на другом конце города, — перебил Роджер. — И способны разве что перестать с тобой здороваться. А я здесь, в нашем доме. В нашей, черт побери, кровати. И способен на куда большие пакости. 

Майка это не испугало. Он слегка вздохнул. Роджер знал этот вздох. Он означал «я не согласен, но не буду спорить». После этого Майк поступал по-своему, но вел себя так мягко, что Роджеру не к чему было придраться. И от этого Роджер одновременно заводился и злился. 

— Давай так, Родж. Дай мне еще полчаса. Потом я поднимусь наверх. 

— Можешь не спешить. Оставлю вас с Джиной и видео наедине. 

Роджер поднялся наверх, нарочито топая по лестнице, и к моменту, когда Майк поднялся в спальню (через полтора часа, сукин сын!), сделал вид, что спит. Майк наверняка понял обман, но ничего не сказал. 

— Ты же понял, в чем твоя ошибка? — спросила Катрин на следующий день, пока они приводили магазин в порядок перед открытием. 

— Нет, но ты же меня просветишь? 

Роджер с остервенением натирал полированные ручки старинного кресла. 

— Полегче, а то сотрешь лак. — Катрин мягко оттолкнула его. — Нельзя вставить между второй половинкой и ее отдушиной. 

— Отдушиной? Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— У каждого она есть. Большую часть времени Майк — серьезный финансовый работник, который занимается... Ну, чем он там занимается? 

Роджер пожал плечами. Он не мог признаться, что так и не смог разобраться в хитросплетениях работы Майка, хотя то потратил не один час, пытаясь это объяснить. И даже что-то вычерчивал на бумаге. 

— Видишь, ты и сам не знаешь! — продолжила Кэт. — Потому что это скучно и нудно. Майкл большую часть времени скучный и нудный. Так дай ему время на развлечения. Дай почувствовать себя кем-то большим, чем офисной крысой. Сам-то ты тоже не прочь забросить магазин и просто пошляться со мной по выставкам и аукционам. И заметь, Майкл не возражает! 

— Это другое! Есть время для работы - и для Майка. А у него — только для Джины, будь она неладна! 

Кэт так и замерла с метелкой для пыли в руке, отчего в своем черном мини и с пышной челкой стала похожа на пин-аповскую горничную. 

— Джина? Что, черт побери, за Джина? Я думала, мы говорим про камеру! 

— Это и есть камера. Майк придумал этой чертовой штуке имя. И теперь нас трое по жизни: я, он и Джина. И Джину я вижу чаще, чем его лицо. Иногда мне хочется скинуть ее со второго этажа и посмотреть, как она разлетается вдребезги... Но Майк никогда не оставляет ее одну! Джина с нами дома, Джина с нами на уик-энде... Она, черт возьми, только в спальню не проникла! 

— Так может, надо ее впустить? — предложила Кэт. — Пока она не увела у тебя Майкла. 

— Вот и ты говоришь о ней, как о человеке! 

— Ты понял, о чем я говорю. Это как с его родственниками: ты можешь их ненавидеть, но вынужден с ними мириться. Потому что настраивать его против своих же — себе дороже. Когда Джейк увлекся бейсболом, я не возмущалась. Хотя, поверь мне, в доме полно хлама кроме потной формы и грязных мячей. А часами высиживать на скамейке, ожидая, пока они побросают мячик с такими же любителями, скука. Но он счастлив, значит, и я счастлива тоже. 

Кэт критически оглядела магазин, убедилась, что неполадок нет, и направилась к двери, чтобы ее отпереть. 

— А напоследок, — сказала она через плечо, — мы трахнулись прямо в раздевалке их команды, когда все разошлись. На мне была бейсбольная форма. Так что свое от этого хобби Джейка я получила. 

Едва Кэт открыла дверь, как вошел первый покупатель, и Роджер ничего не успел ей ответить. Он натянул на лицо приветливую улыбку и направился к клиенту. Но в голове все еще прокручивал слова Кэт.

***

— Мне нужно поработать сегодня вечером, — сказал Майкл за ужином. Его тон был извиняющимся, а вот взгляд — не особо. Наверняка предвкушал еще один вечер с Джиной или с их совместным детищем — кучей отснятого видео. 

Роджер подавил раздражение. Еще немного, и он сам будет думать о Джине как о чертовой женщине-разлучнице. Майку и правда жалко, а камера — это просто камера. Просто хобби, с которым не нужно бороться. Нужно лишь включить себя в это хобби. 

К счастью, Майк тут же дал для этого повод. 

— Я только переоденусь и пойду в студию, — сказал он, улыбаясь слегка виновато, и поцеловал Роджера в уголок губ. 

Роджер тут же последовал за ним. Он остановился в дверях, глядя, как Майк снимает белую офисную рубашку. И невольно залюбовался мужем, стоя у порога. Он рассматривал красивую линию плеч, игру мускулов под кожей, наслаждался гладким блеском кожи. «Тупой качок», — сказал кто-то из его приятелей, когда впервые увидел Майка. Это мнение не подтвердилось. Но Майк следил за своим телом, и Роджер находил этот очень привлекательным. 

Он подошел к Майку сзади и провел ладонью по спине мужа, вдоль позвоночника, получая истинное удовольствие от гладкости кожи под своей рукой. 

Майк оглянулся, улыбнувшись. Именно эта улыбка, открытая и простодушная, подкупила Роджера во время первой встречи. И за нее он собирался побороться. 

— Я знаю, ты собирался поработать, — сказал он как можно невиннее. — Но, может, выделишь пару минут? 

И прежде чем Майк придумал вежливый и оттого особенно оскорбительный отказ, добавил: 

— Ты мог бы поработать здесь. 

— Но все оборудование внизу... — запротестовал Майк. 

— Не все. Джина здесь. 

Роджер кивнул на камеру, лежавшую на краю их супружеской постели. Потом отступил на пару шагов и начал расстегивать рубашку. 

— Тебе лучше поторопиться, — сказал он, снова кивая на камеру. — Иначе пропустишь самое интересное. 

Недоумение в глазах Майкла сменилось предвкушением и той жадностью, с какой он смотрел на Роджера в их конфетно-букетный период. От этого сердце Роджера пропустило удар: пока Майк так смотрит, у них не все потеряно, он в этом уверен. 

Майкл, не отрывая от него взгляда, протянул руку за камерой и вскинул ее вверх. Теперь Роджер не видел его лица, но он был уверен: его муж, его любимый, смотрит. И пусть между ними Джина, звезда вечера — он. 

Роджеру не впервой было раздеваться перед мужем. Но сейчас он вложил в это всю чувственность, на какую был способен, все свое желание. И почувствовал, что и сам заводится от этого спектакля. 

Он неторопливо снял рубашку, лениво потянулся, заставляя тело напрячься, а мышцы — обрисоваться под кожей. Майк по ту сторону камеры нервно выдохнул и отступил немного, чтобы взять лучший ракурс. Джинсы у него в паху вздыбились, и самым сложным для Роджера стало не наброситься на Майка прямо сейчас. 

Он сдержал это желание. Неторопливо расстегнул ремень брюк, потом потянул их вниз. Майк теперь перемещался вокруг него, чтобы заснять все, не упустить ни одной детали. Роджер даже пожалел, что на нем обычные черные боксеры, а не что-то фривольное. Хороший вышел бы кадр. 

Но и так было неплохо. Он неторопливо раздевался, чувствуя, как сердце частит все сильнее, а от возбуждения в паху тяжелеет. Если поначалу он старался красоваться для камеры, то к тому моменту, как на нем осталось только белье, он уже не думал про камеру и красивый ракурс. Это больше не имело значение. Важно было только то, что Майк сейчас был занят исключительно им. 

— Подожди, — сказал Майк негромко, когда он взялся за резинку трусов. — Медленнее. 

Сам Майкл опустился на колени, чтобы камера не пропустила ничего. Роджер понял, что краснеет от интимности момента и легкого ощущения, что они делают что-то запретное. 

Он подчинился, неторопливо стянул с себя трусы, высвободив привставший член. Камера неторопливо запечатлела и его зад, и его член, который Роджер, вспомнив виденную порнуху, несильно сжал и немного подрочил. Майк снова глубоко вздохнул, но не убрал камеру, приказав: 

— Дальше. 

Роджер наклонился, чтобы снять белье полностью, переступил ногами. В этот момент Майк протянул руку и помог ему, а потом погладил по ноге, от колена к бедру. От этого ласкового и хозяйского прикосновения член Роджера заинтересованно приподнялся. Но Майк сказал коротко: 

— Не сейчас. 

Не убирая камеру и держа ее одной рукой, второй он заставил Роджера расставить ноги пошире и погладил уже внутреннюю сторону бедра. Поднял руку к самому паху, нежно и медленно, словно напоказ, погладил мошонку, сжал член. Роджер тут же, забывшись, толкнулся бедрами навстречу ласкающей его руке. Но Майкл уже отстранился, встал и отступил на шаг. Невидимый глаз камеры так и скользил по телу Роджера, равнодушно и возбуждающе одновременно. 

— На кровать, — велел Майкл. 

Роджер подчинился, сел на край постели. Но Майкл тут же, мягко взяв его за предплечье, перевернул его. Роджер опустился на колени, потом на четвереньки. Теперь он не мог видеть Майка, но чувствовал, что камера направлена только на него. Как и все внимание мужа. 

Роджер прогнулся в спине, приподнял бедра в вызывающей, призывной позе. По ягодицам тут же прошлась рука, скользнула между ног, заставляя их раздвинуться шире, и сжала член. 

На этот раз Майк не нежничал. Он умело ласкал Роджера, сразу взяв быстрый темп. Рука на члене двигалась стремительно и даже жестко. Роджер выдохнул, толкнулся бедрами вперед, еще и еще... Майкл его не остановил, и Роджер ослабил вожжи. Он больше не думал ни о Джине, ни о съемке. Только о руке на своем члене, об удовольствии, от которого пылало все тело. 

Он уронил голову на скрещенные руки, уперся в них лбом, все так же подмахивая руке Майкла, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. В какой-то миг он почувствовал, что уже близок к оргазму — но в тот же момент Майк остановился. 

Роджер оглянулся через плечо, но увидел только блестящий глазок камеры, который неторопливо осматривал его, разгоряченного, с бесстыдно разведенными ногами и торчащим членом. 

Роджер кривовато усмехнулся. А потом, действуя по наитию, поднес пальцы к губам и медленно, демонстративно облизал их. Камера придвинулась ближе, чтобы не упустить ни одного его движения. Затем снова передвинулась, вслед за тем, как Роджер потянулся к своему заду. Смоченные слюной пальцы покружили вокруг входа, прежде чем скользнуть внутрь. Такой импровизированной смазки было недостаточно, но Роджер дошел до той точки возбуждения, когда это не имело никакого значения. Он медленно ввел пальцы до основания, вынул и повторил это движение. Нащупал внутри бугорок простаты и застонал от острого удовольствия. Стоило немалых сил не кончить тут же. Его остановила только мысль, что и пальцев — недостаточно. Больше всего он сейчас хотел почувствовать Майка внутри. Это было не просто желанием — потребностью. 

— Иди ко мне, — с трудом сказал он, обернувшись. И был готов к тому, что Майк откажет. Но он послушался. 

Камеру Майк пристроил на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, чтобы та была целиком в поле зрения объектива. А потом нежно, но бесцеремонно развернул Роджера так, чтобы его зад оказался в центре внимания. 

Роджер оперся о кровать обеими руками и снова выгнулся, умоляюще, просяще. Желание стало таким нестерпимым, что он едва сдерживался. Но пришлось призвать на помощь всю свою выдержку. Особенно когда Майк занялся его задом сам. Он начал неторопливо смазывать Роджера лубрикантом — слишком медленно, на взгляд последнего. Пальцы умело скользили внутри, поглаживали и растягивали стенки мышц, пока те не стали податливыми. К тому моменту Роджер мог только тяжело дышать, вцепившись зубами в покрывало. На ткани осталось влажное пятно от слюны, когда Майк первернул мужа на спину, сунув подушку ему под зад. Прежде чем взять Роджера, он провел большим пальцем по его скуле, коснулся губ. 

— Как же ты красив, — сказал Майкл восхищенно. От этих слов и от этого тона все встало на свои места. Как же Роджер мог думать, что кто-то подвинет его в жизни Майка? Что кто-то разрушит эту связь? 

Майк снова взял в руки камеру. Пристроил ее на плече так, чтобы она смотрела на Роджера. И только тогда вошел в него, медленно, смакуя это движение. 

Роджер застонал, глядя прямо в блестящий равнодушный объектив. Выгнулся от удовольствия — но больше потому, что знал, как соблазнительно смотрится в этой позе. Его маленькое отражение в глазке камеры изогнулось следом в сладострастной неге. 

Майк прижал большой палец к его губам, и Роджер вобрал его в рот, обхватил губами, имитируя минет. Пощекотал языком подушечку пальца, наблюдая, как крошечный Роджер в стеклянной поверхности делает то же самое. 

Майк мягко отнял палец, провел им по подбородку Роджера. Тот почувствовал на коже влагу собственной слюны. После этого рука Майка пропутешествовала от его подбородка до груди. Пальцы мягко обхватили и потерли сосок. 

Роджер недовольно застонал. Он изо всех сил старался сдержаться, хотя словно замер на краю: всего шаг до оргазма. Но как удержаться, если Майк использует запрещенный прием, лаская его самые чувствительные места. 

Он стиснул зубы, когда Майк ласково, поддразнивая, проделал тот же трюк со вторым соском. Еще и потянул на себя, заставляя Роджера замереть от предчувствия боли. 

И все это — не прекращая двигаться внутри него ни на секунду. Роджер чувствовал, как член растягивает стенки мышц, заполняет и распирает его. Головка проходилась по простате, вызывая каждый раз вспышку удовольствия. Одного этого хватило бы, чтобы кончить. 

И все же Роджер положил руку себе на член, с вызовом глядя в камеру. Сжал ствол рукой и провел нарочито медленно, с усилием. И застонал, не сдерживаясь. 

Майк теперь двигался резче, быстрее. Он и сам был на грани. Но ждал, и Роджер понимал, чего: совместный оргазм — лучшая концовка для домашнего порно. 

— Помоги мне, — приказал он, не узнавая свой голос. 

Майк послушно положил свою руку поверх его. Теперь они ласкали Роджера вдвоем. Майк перехватил его ладонь, направляя и навязывая собственный ритм. И Роджер двигался в этом ритме, то толкаясь в кольцо их рук, то насаживаясь на член. Он закрыл глаза, погрузившись в собственные ощущения: тепло их ладоней, сладкое распирание изнутри. Удовольствие и легкая боль. Двойное наслаждение, такое приятное, что почти невыносимое. 

— Сейчас, — сказал Майк. Его голос тоже звучал незнакомо. И так властно, что нельзя было не подчиниться. 

И Роджер послушался. Оргазм отозвался сладкой дрожью, прошившей его до кончиков пальцев. Мышцы инстинктивно сжались, и Роджер почувствовал, как замер и излился в него Майк. 

На миг они оба замерли, каждый в своем оргазме — и в то же время вместе. А потом Майк уронил камеру на кровать и опустился сверху. Он оперся на локти, но Роджер крепко обхватил его руками и ногами, заставляя улечься на себя. Зарылся лицом в ямку между плечом и шеей Майка, вдыхая знакомый посткоитальный запах: усилившийся аромат одеколона, сладковатый пот и тот особый дух, что принадлежал только Майклу. 

Они не скоро разомкнули объятья, целуясь и обмениваясь ленивыми ласками, шепча друг другу милые глупости. Позабытая Джина лежала, отвернувшись объективом в другую сторону. Но Роджер больше не испытывал к ней ревности. Ладно, испытывал, но совсем немного. 

— Вот это да, — наконец сказал Майкл. Приподнявшись, он всмотрелся в лицо Роджера. — Что это на тебя нашло? А хотя, не отвечай. Что бы это ни было, я рад. 

— Я подумал, что тебе нужно разнообразить жанровую съемку. Не все же тебе снимать семейную хронику. 

— Разнообразить жанры, говоришь? — Майк весело прищурился. — Есть у меня идеи для парочки хоум-видео... 

Роджер улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как в животе снова просыпается сладкая дрожь. 

— Я весь внимание. 

Майк потянулся за Джиной.


End file.
